User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 9, 2016 - Spike's Journal Entry
Valentine's Day is coming up. I'm guessing that no matter how much Cobra does or doesn't rule our United Sates, blaming them on not being able to get Carly a gift isn't going to cut the mustard in terms of an excuse. Will try to venture out today before the curfew hits. It's around 5:45 in the morning. Getting a bit of writing done before Jumal wakes up. I picked him up from the airport last night. And while he was in good spirits, I know the lengthy delay that he had to endure while at the airport, while his passport was vetted, and he was questioned - had to upset him. He's a proud individual. I think the entire event took a lot of his self-righteous indignation out of him, because when I drove him back, the only thing he wanted to do is eat a meal, and then tool around in the repair bay. For at least last night, it was nice. Fun even. I know today, the Jumal of last night, the one who was happily working on some of our air-based Autobots, and even making a few jokes - will be replaced by a "let's dispense of the formalities and get down to business" approach today. I don't know what he's going to hit me with, most likely the world refugee situation. But honestly, it's hard to do anything right now when the US is under Cobra control (I don't care what MacLeod says, if people in big cities are scurrying to get home before the curfew hits, and Cobra's backdrops drape the White House - yes, they are "winning"). Also, for Jumal, I have a small issue of Cybertron. The 'bots are still trying to figure out the significance of the key that Alpha Trion entrusted to me. Yesterday got me thinking, and yes, biologically, I was blessed by a minor de-aging process, it's still been about 30 years since Jumal and I first met. We've known each other for that long - though we didn't speak to one another for years, only because both of our lives took so many different directions. I know him, but I still don't know if I'm considered a "friend" to him, even though I defintely consider him a friend in my book. When we first met, I was reluctant to meet him. In my mind, he seemed all but certain to replace dad and me as an Autobot ally. He came from royalty. He knew different languages. He was as young as I was, but had all of those attributes AND money. I'm guessing even though his family was deposed, he probably had more money in his "rainy day" account than Blackrock amassed over his entire life. Maybe. Maybe not. I just remember the Aerialbots flew Jumal to the Ark around 1986 as sort of a "thank you" gesture. While he was there, I "conveniently" became more interested in my school studies, preferring to hang out in my room and study school work I had long neglected - mainly for fear that if the 'bots saw us side-to-side, they would be like "Well, we have a Pontiac Sunbird now, wow, what's this Lamborghini doing in the repair bay?!" By that time, I could fix most any wheel-based Autobot. Oh yeah, well, Jumal could repair most AIR-based Autobots. Sorry, Spike, "planes trump cars in terms of mechanical abilities." I think Bumblebee , in a not-so-subtle way, prodded, then actually "dragged" me into the repair bay to meet Jumal, saying I needed to start hanging out with humans my age anyway, and less time with the 'bots. After giving me a light, but forceful "shove" into the repiar bay, it was Jumal and me. I hate to say it, but along with his mechanical abilities (which Slingshot had filled me in on all the details), and his wealth, I hate to say it, but the fact that he came from Iran - as a 15-year-old - it did scare me. I never met an Iranian before. And all I heard was stories about the hostages in '79, and Ayatollah Khomeini. I knew enough not to be prejudice against the inhabitants - dad and a few more thoughtful/intellectual Autobots had long educated me about the difference between governments and the people of those areas. But still, he was the first Iranian I ever met. And I'm sure it showed on my face. But after a few awkward introductions, he was just like a regular teenager (like me). We started to swap stories of repairing things. We talked about our favorite rides, and all of a sudden, it didn't feel like I was talking to a prince, I was talking to a regular kid. I think that's part of his presence, and why he is so loved by so many people, and why so many people mention his name when they're asked "who do you think of when you hear the word 'peace'?" I don't know if I'm his friend, but I'm proud to say I at least know him on some level. Category:Blog posts